


Same Old Blues

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [5]
Category: House MD
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drabble, Drunk Dialing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk dialing, House-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Old Blues

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 186. Written for [PPTH_Support Drabble Challenge #53-Merry Little Christmas](http://ppth-support.livejournal.com/39479.html). Hard-core beta'd by [](http://leiascully.livejournal.com/profile)[leiascully](http://leiascully.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome. Takes place around Falling From Grace. Spoilers for Merry Little Christmas

“Hey, little lady. Want to see my Monster Truck? And no, that’s not a euphemism.”

The “drawl” is pathetic, marred by drunken slurring. He’s been making these calls for years. No matter how many times she changes numbers, he finds her.

Maybe she should be more sympathetic. He did save Abby’s life. Her beautiful daughter is now in college with an eye toward medical school. She fondly remembers the one-night stand with which she and House celebrated Abby’s recovery.

On the other hand, House is a self-destructive bastard and Maddy needs to protect herself.

She hangs up without a word.  



End file.
